


Dorlene OS

by Ameschwie



Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameschwie/pseuds/Ameschwie
Summary: basically just a fluffy dorlene one shot
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875421
Kudos: 2





	Dorlene OS

I was watching her again. But I just couldn't help myself, she really looked amazing in that dress. It was summer and I was laying near a tree watching Sirius and Marlene try to get Remus into the Black Lake. Marlene was laughing and she was looking incredibly adorable.

I realised I was gay two years ago, when I was fifteen. For almost two years now I've had a giant crush on my best friend.

I looked up, just to see that Sirius was still trying to get Remus into the water but that Marlene had given up and that she was now walking towards me. Finally she stood in front of me.

-What are you doing here, all by yourself, don't you wanna come over?

I just nodded and tried to get up but I failed. Marlene laughed and helped me up. I could literally just feel the heat coming up to my cheeks. Marlene looked at me with a cheeky grin.

-You're so cute when you're blushing!

That made my face just grow hotter. Marlene laughed and took my hand.

-Come on, the others are waiting.

I nodded again because I knew that I defenitly couldn't trust my voice. I mean, the girl I was in love with, called me cute and was holding my hand. We reached the water and Remus, who was now in the lake, was yelling at Sirius, who was just laughing. I laughed too.

Later on, in the common room, we decided to play truth or dare. Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on James.

-Jamsie, truth or dare?, Sirius said with an evil grin.  
-Truth, I don't trust you!, James responded.

Sirius looked hurt but everyone knew that he just had his drama queen moment of the hour. James sighed:

-Last time you made me run around naked while eating sausages and screaming "I'm gay everyone" .  
-Fine. What is your biggest fear?  
-Loosing everyone I love, he said with a look at Lilly.

She just rolled her eyes.  
James spun the bottle and this time, it was Remus' turn.

-Truth or dare?  
-Dare!  
-I dare you to kiss Sirius, James said with a big grin on his face.

Sirius' face grew crimson but Remus just grinned. He leaned over to Sirius, whispered something into his ear -to which Sirius got even more in the face- and kissed him.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and both had a gigantic grin on their faces. 

It was Remus' turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Lilly. She made out with her chair and then the bottle was pointing at me.

-Truth or dare?

-Truth

-Well sweetie, tell us who you are in love with, Lilly said.

I paled.

-Why?, I simply asked.

-Because i'm always looking for a boyfriend for you, but you never pay attention to the guys I pick for you.

-There is an easy explenation for that. I don't really know how to tell you guys but yeah I'm gay.

I looked at everyone but Marlene, worried about their reactions. Lilly was the first one to talk:

-Oh, that explains a whole lot... Now do you have a crush or something?

-I don't really wanna talk about it. The person I fancy definitely does not see me that way.

I looked at Marlene but I was very suprised. She looked sad. I didn't quite understand. Why would she be sad. Maybe because I didn't told her in the first place? We are best friends after all. I turned away to see Lilly send a glare into Sirius' direction.

-Since Dorcas already came out of the closet, i'm gonna come out too. Kind of sad, tho. I planned like a real, rainbow closet with two giant rainbow cakes and rainbow confettis. But yeah, i think we can still do that in the great hall. Oh and Remus and I are a couple, just btw.

Remus was red. He looked to the floor but quickly looked up when we all hugged them both. 

-You're not judging us?

-Why would we accept Dorcas but not accept you and Sirius?, Marlene asked.

-I already told you guys that I fully accept you as what you are, James added.

I smiled. It was good to see that even in bad times you could count on friends all the time.

-I'm hungry!, Sirius yelled while ruining the atmosphere. We all laughed.

-I'm going to the kitchen, I said.

-I'm going too, Marlene added.

We made our way to the kitchen in an akward silence. We were almost there when Marlene said something:

-What would you say if I'd tell you I was bi?

First I didn't really understood but then I couldn't believe it.

-Are you telling me you are bi right now? Because if you are it would be amazing!

-Really?, she said quietly, You wouldn't judge me?

I looked at her without understanding.

-I'm gay, why would I judge you being bi?

-I don't know. Do I know the person you fancy?

-Why would you want to know that?

-Because I'm really in ... love with you. I love you and I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't care if you love someone else , I just want you to know that I love you and...

I interrupted her and kissed her.

And I never wanted to stop.


End file.
